Becca Oliver
by Sarah Anne Freeman
Summary: Beck's cousin Rebecca has joined Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

When Beck and I arrived at Hollywood Arts it was already lunch time. "Where were you," Beck's girlfriend Jade said when we neared the table. Then she noticed me. "And who is she?"

"Jade this is Becca, Becca this is my girlfriend Jade."

"Hi Jade," I said smiling and reaching out an arm.

"I don't want to shake that skanks hand," she said glaring at Beck. "Now tell me who this girl is. And what she is doing on your arm."

"Someone's a little jealous." A girl who I believe was Tori muttered.

"Shut it Vega." Jade said. "Now will you please just tell me who this skank is."

"Finally you said please. And this 'skank' is my cousin. You should show a little respect for her. She's the one who told me I should just ask you out."

"She doesn't look like she's your cousin." Jade said smugly.

"Well I am," I said. The boy with the puppet moved over some so there was room for Beck and I to sit down in between him and Jade. "His dad and my dad are twin brothers."

"Well how come I've never seen you before?" I saw Beck give her a look to stop giving me the third degree.

"Because I've been living in the east for the past few years and haven't gotten a chance to visit."

"And why haven't I heard about you before?"

"Because you talk over me Jade," Beck threw in. "Now will you cut it out?"

"Fine," Jade said inching closer to Beck and holding his hand. "But what are you doing here?"

"Jade." Beck said quietly.

"No, I want to know." Jade protested.

"I just moved back to the West Coast, and well today is my first day at Hollywood Arts." I smiled.

"Finally," Tori said. "I'm not the new kid anymore."

"You'll always be the new kid," Jade retorted. As she said this, the girl with the red hair and the boy with the keyboard, Cat and Andre I believe came and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys," Andre said. "Oh, who's this?"

"My cousin Becca." Beck said.

"Oh, Beck and Becca, that's so cute." Cat said. "Is your last name Oliver too?"

"Yeah it is." I said smiling.

"You two are practically twins. He's Beck Oliver, you're Becca Oliver, wow." She said smiling and sitting down. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm Cat," she said extending an arm. I shook her hand. "Wow, soft hands."

"Thanks." I said laughing.

"I'm Andre." he said waving.

"Hi Andre." I said smiling.

"You smell good." The puppet said leaning his head near me.

"What?" I said looking at it like it was crazy.

"I said, 'You smell good.'"

"Thanks?"

"I'm Rex," the weird puppet said. "And that dork with the glasses is Robbie, and that girl over there is Tori."

"Well hello Robbie, and hello Tori."

"Hey," they said in unison, but Rex was speaking over them, "I don't get a hello?"

"Shut up Rex," Jade said. "Or I swear, I will dismember you, bake you and then flush you down the toilet."

"Hi," Robbie said again still staring at me.

"So Becca is going to be going to Hollywood Arts with us," Beck said to Andre and Cat.

"YAY! New friends." Cat said. "Do you want some candy?" She said holding up a bag of M&Ms. "We can split it halfsies."

"Uhm, sure." I said smiling. Cat poured half the bag on the table in front of her and then handed me the rest. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Just as I started to take the first bite of one, a strange bell started to ring.

"Time for Sikowitz's class." Beck said.

"He's the coconut one right?" I said laughing and standing from the table. Beck had told me some funny stuff about Sikowitz.

"Yeah that's the one." Beck said laughing as well. Jade was just looking at me hard. She then put her arm around Beck and pulled him to her side tightly. It took both of his arms to loosen her grip a little.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Beck and Jade into the school and to Sikowitz's classroom. It was the first time that'd I'd be in the same class as Beck since we were seven. I was ecstatic. We always had a blast.

As we walked into the classroom there was a strange barefoot man sleeping on the front row of seats holding a coconut with a straw.

"Sikowitz" Jade said kicking one of the chairs.

"Huh?" he said half asleep.

"You're in my seat," she said pushing him off of the chairs.

"Jade," Beck warned.

"What?" She said, "he was in my seat."

"Sikowitz," Beck said as the strange man stood up.

"Yes Beck," he said. "Oh, who is this?"

"This is my cousin Becca I told you would be joining us today."

"That's right, Becca Oliver, welcome to our humble abode," he said bowing. I just  
>laughed.<p>

"Look!" Cat said entering the room. "It's my new friend again!"

"Hello Cat," I said smiling.

"Come sit with me," she said dragging me away from Beck. Jade clapped her hands. Cat sat down next to the windows and sat me down next to her. Tori then sat next to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said smiling. I noticed that Sikowitz was back asleep but this time on the stage.

"You know," I started, "I have a sneaking suspicion that that's not coconut milk in  
>there."<p>

"You're funny!" Cat said laughing.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I don't think that's coconut milk either," Robbie said from the row behind us sticking his head in between mine and Tori's.

"Geez Robbie, get out of my face," Tori said pushing his back.

"Ow!" he said.

"So," Cat started. "Did you know that faeries are real? I saw one yesterday, and I'm not even lying. No one believes me though, do you believe me? Because you should because they're real. Jade told me to buzz off. But she didn't say buzz. She said something mean. I don't like mean words. They make me feel dirty. Do mean words make you feel dirty? Because they make me feel dirty. So do you think that faeries are real?"

"No, I don't think faeries are real," I started and Cat's smile faded. "Because I know they're real." I finished and her smile reappeared.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Really, me and Beck saw some faeries when we were 4, he doesn't remember it, but I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Wow, that's cool. Were they nice faeries? Because once I met a nice rabbit, and I also met a mean one. The mean one ran away from me, the nice one didn't."

"Yeah, they were nice faeries. They helped me and Beck find our way back home because we were lost. They also played with us."

"Wow, they were like super nice." Cat said smiling.

"Yeah they were, so what do you like to do?"

"I like to do a lot of things, but I really like laying on my bed, because it's really soft and comfy, it's a feather mattress, plus my room is pink which is my favorite color. It's also orange. Which is my other favorite color. It's so pretty and girly and fun and nice. Hey! You should come over after school to see my room. We could like hang out and eat candy, plus my mom loves meeting my friends."

"Sounds cool." I said smiling. "Do you live close to Beck?"

"Like 5 minutes away." She said smiling. "Why are you staying with Beck?"

"For now yeah, I am."

"So like staying in the house right?" Tori asked looking up from her book. I didn't realize that she was even still listening.

"Uh, yeah." I said looking at her.

"I've never been in his house, what's it like?" Tori said.

"Oh, you know, like any house." I said trying to be vague as possible. I knew Beck didn't necassarily like certain people in his personal business so if there was a reason that she hadn't been in his house there was a reason.

"I've never met his parents either, well except that one incident with his dad, but I've never formally met them," she said.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who sent the dog in there." I said remembering when we got that phone call.

"Mr. Oliver was hurt. When I went to see him in the hospital, he looked all sad." Cat interjected.

"Well, are your parents with you?" Tori asked.

"No, they're not," I answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" I said, then the bell rang and Cat grabbed my arm. When she wasn't talking about dolphins, ponies, faeries, and rabbits, she had told me her schedule which was the exact same as mine.

"Beck!" she said. "Me and Becca have the same schedule!"

"That's cool." He said smiling. "Unfortunately, I don't have the next class with you, but I'll see you last period." he said and we hugged goodbye. Jade rolled her eyes and Cat dragged me off to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The next period was a blur. I spent most of the class listening to Cat go on about how she wants a pony, and how she loves stars, and hearts. The period after that I sat in between Beck and Cat. Jade wasn't in that class so at least I didn't have to deal with her being a total bitch. At the end of class, I told Beck that I was going to go over to Cat's and he drove us to her house.

"See you later Beck," I said giving him a half hug and getting out of the front seat of his car. Cat got out of the back seat and I followed her into the house.

"Mom!" Cat called walking towards the back of the house. "I'm home, and I brought a friend."

"Oh hi," Cat's mom said as we entered the kitchen. "I'm Mrs. Valentine."

"Hi, I'm Becca," I said reaching out an arm. Mrs. Valentine did the same and shook my hand.

"I was just taking out a batch of cookies," Mrs. Valentine said. "Double chocolate. I hope you like them."

"Gosh, I love double chocolate cookies. They're the best." I said smiling.

"That's what my Cat thinks." She said motioning to Cat who was eating a cookie.

"Yummy," she said smiling.

"So, are you new to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from the east." I said taking a cookie off of the plate and taking a bite. They were delicious. Almost as good as my moms.

"So what made you decide to go to Hollywood Arts?" Cat's mom asked as she got out some juice from the fridge and a couple of glasses. She poured me and Cat each a glass.

"Thanks," I said taking the glass she handed me. "Well, my cousin Beck goes to Hollywood Arts, so his parents enrolled me in as well."

"Oh, I know Beck, he's a great kid."

"Yeah he is." I said smiling.

"Mom, they're Beck and Becca, isn't that cool. They're like practically twins." Cat said smiling.

"That is cool," Mrs. Valentine said smiling.

"We're going to go upstairs now mom," Cat said grabbing the plate and her cup.

"Have fun."

Cat lead me upstairs and to her bedroom. It was very girly. The wanes coating was a bright pink and the walls had a floral wall paper on it. There were pictures of bunnies on her wall and an orange C. Her bed had pink and orange sheets. It was a cute room, very Cat.

"What do you think?" she said motioning around her room.

"It's very girly," I said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said getting defensive.

"I mean that it's really nice and pretty, very you, and I like it."

"Thanks," she said putting the plate of cookies down on her desk.

"You're welcome," I said smiling and reaching for another cookie. She sat down on her bed and I sat down next to her. "Your mom is really nice."

"Thank you," Cat said. "You know, she's the only one besides you who believes me about the faeries. Not even my dad believes me. He said that faeries are not real and that I should get my head out of the clouds. And then I called my brother, he doesn't live with us because he's at college, but anyway, I then called my brother, and I told him that I saw two faeries dancing together, and he said that I was stupid and that my mom was lying to me only to be nice and then I asked her if she was lying and she said she wasn't and then my dad said she was lying and then I told him he was lying and then I called my brother again and said he was lying, but he just hung up on me. My brother's weird, but not like a good weird, like a oh! weird. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I think I do," I said trying to follow everything that Cat was saying.

"I really like," Cat started saying, and then she just started giggling. When she stopped she said, "I just thought of something funny."

"That's cool, what was it?" I asked.

"My hair tastes like hair!" she said laughing.

"As hair usually does," I said laughing along with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Oh, okay! Oh yeah, I really like you, you're nice."

"Thank you, I really like you too. I've never met anyone like you before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've never met anyone with the cool ideas you have."

"Oh, thank you." Cat said smiling. "You know," Cat started. "Everyone's mean to me."

"That can't be true." I said. I'm sure that there were plenty of people who were mean to her, but not everyone, I know that Beck couldn't be mean to her, he's just not that kind of person.

"Well, I guess not," Cat said. "You're not mean to me."

"What about Beck?" I asked.

"What about Beck?" Cat asked sounding confused.

"Is Beck mean to you?" I reasked.

"Oh no," Cat said. "But Jade is."

"I have a feeling Jade is mean to everyone," I said.

"True," Cat said.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the next few hours at Cat's house just talking and hanging out. Then around 6 o'clock I called Beck and asked him to come pick me up. He showed up on his bike in less than 5 minutes. He helped me onto the handle bars and we were back at his house in minutes.

"Can I chill with you for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah of course," he said unlocking the door to his trailer. "Go right in, I just have to go lock my bike up in the garage."

"Okie dokie." I said walking into his room. I threw my bag onto his couch and slouched down.

"So what's up with that Robbie kid?" I asked Beck when he came into the trailer.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure that out. He has a thing for you."

"Haha, what?"

"He likes you, he couldn't stop talking about you earlier."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"I convinced him to ask you on a date."

"You what?"

"Oh please, he's just your type."

"You're acting kind of crazy Beck."

"You know he's your type."

"And what exactly is my type Beck?"

"Dorky, weird."

"That's so not true."

"Just be glad I didn't set you up with Sinjin."

"What's a Sinjin?"

"You'll find out soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I found out exactly what a Sinjin was.

"Beat it Sinjin," Jade said walking over towards me. He fled quickly. "Beck told me to apologize, so, sorry."

"Uh, that's okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. You know I'm only tolerating you because you're Beck's cousin, and he told me to."

"Okay," I said.

"Hey," Beck said coming up to us. "My two favorite girls."

"I better be your number one favorite girl," Jade said.

"What did I tell you about using the word better in that way Jade?"

"Not to use it."

"That's right."

"I hope I'm you're number one favorite girl."

"That's better."

"Hi new friend!" Cat said skipping up to us.

"Hey Cat." I said.

"Hey," Beck said.

"Cat," Jade said.

"Hey guys," this was Tori.

"Go away Vega," Jade said.

"Oh-kay," she said slowly backing away.

"I need to go put my stuff in my locker," I started. "So I'll see you guys later."

"Bye-bye!" Cat said.

Beck waved. Jade didn't even acknowledge my leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got to my locker Robbie was standing there with Rex.

"Hey Robbie," I said smiling.

"I don't get a hello?" Rex said before Robbie got a chance to utter a word.

"Hello Rex."

"That's better," he said. "Hi."

"Hey," Robbie said. "I, uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?" I asked though I already knew.

"No way she's ganna say yes man, so you might as well save yourself from embarrassment and run aaway now," Rex piped in. "Better yet, go ahead and ask."

Robbie started to turn to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and told him to ask me the question.

"Uh," he started. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me on Friday."

"Wow, I've never heard anyone talk so fast before. And I'd love to go to the movies with you on Friday."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Just leave Rex at home."

"Sure."

"Hey! What'd I ever do to you?"

"You're annoying Rex, anyway Robbie, I want to get to class before the bell, so I'll see you later." I said and then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you just kiss Robbie?" Tori said walking up behind me like some sort of stalker.

"Yeah, your point?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't have one, I just saw you is all."

"Well if you saw what I did then why didi you ask if I did it? Doesn't that sound a bit redundant to you?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Look, I gotta get to class."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

"Beck," I started after school in Beck's trailer. "I hate to tell you, but your girlfriend is a total bitch."

"She's not that bad."

I just looked at him.

"Alright I'll talk to her again." Just then she burst in.

"What is she doing here?" Jade asked. "And what are her clothes doing in here? I thought she lived in the house, where she belongs."

"Seriously Jade, what's your problem?" I asked.

"I gotta, I'm ganna go," Beck said ducking out of the room.

"Maybe you're my problem," she retorted.

"And what have I ever done to you?"

"You're here."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yeah! Maybe I am."

"Well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'm not Tori, I'm not interested in Beck or anything, besides the fact that he's my cousin, he's not even my type. And you know, you should be glad to have me here Jade, like Beck said the other day, I'm the one who told him to ask you out, I'm the one who convinced him to stay with you even when words could not describe how mad he was at you. I was the one who convinced him to get back together with you after you broke up with him. That idiot Tori thought she had something to do with it, she had nothing to do with anything. I kept telling him to stay away from her. Seriously Jade, you owe me. So you need to seriously stop acting like a bitch. We're one the same side."

"So you don't like Tori either?"

"No I don't like her, she gets in everyone's business and generally makes everything worse."

"Thank you, finally someone agrees with me. I have a feeling we're going to get along great."

"Now you're seeing reason."

"I don't like the look you two have on your face." Beck said as he reentered his trailer a few minutes later.

"Let's just say, the problems between Jade and I are resolved, we're ganna be the best of friends."

"We sure are," Jade said putting her arm around me.

"I don't like what's going on here. Anyway, Jade are you staying for dinner, my dad just finished cooking."

"You know, I think I am."


End file.
